Starfox:The new Adventures of StarFox the series
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Fox McCloud and his team were traveling through the Lylat system, when a huge living ship comes and causes trouble for the team. When Fox‘s Arwing exploded…He was thought to be dead, but now Fox has to help a mysterious race to help keep the whole system
1. A death of a great pilot

**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the Series **

**By Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox or any of its characters, they all belong to Rare. This is my very, very first time I ever written a StarFox fic ever. And this a very new whole story to be unfold with the leading team of StarFox and many new villains and allies that they will encounter. Please enjoy this story. **

**A/N:I notice that I've been with Sephiroth and Vincent for Waaayy to long, so I'm going to lay off their world for now and then start a new journey with this one. I got to escape from FFVII and go on to a another story without any crossovers or at least try not to talk anything Final Fantasy related or a Cretan Lord Nalthren would bite my head off if anything I mention about it. -Absolhunter251. **

**Note: I will try my best in the arena naming and maybe the characters of StarWolf, their real names that is, and this takes place sort of between StarFox Assault or just a new story with Fox mcCloud from StarFox Assault and his team and StarWolf, Anyway back to the story.- Absolhunter251 **

**Chapter 1: A death of a great pilot. **

THROUGH THE LYLAT SYSTEM

The great Fox was gracefully flying through the time of space. It was very quite in space though, just only a very quite sound of the engine was heard.

Fox McCloud was just sitting in his chair just thinking about the last battle he and his friends had with the Queen of the Aparoids army and her offspring of soldiers.

Peppy Hare was wearing a cast on his arm as he worked on the monitors of where they all were heading. Meanwhile, Slippy the Toad was listening to some music on the boom box. While Falco Lombardi came in very mad.

"Dang it! Slippy, I can't do my aiming right, if you can't turn that music down." Falco shouted while stomping his foot on the ground.

"Okay! Falco, But I was only on break." Slippy said while stopping the music. "Well, break time is over." Falco said.

"Hey, Fox! I'm going to go to the Arwings and take out one for a spin, you want to join me?" He asked his old close friend. Fox got up from his seat.

"Sure Falco." Fox said and the two went out of the room and went for the station.

Peppy look through the area on his computer. "Well Fox, Falco it's safe for flying." Peppy said through the microphone.

Falco and Fox grinned and jumped up to the stairs and hop onto the air ships. As the door on top of the Arwing closed. They strap themselves as they got ready for take off.

Fox turned to his window and saw a blue Fox seeing him leave. He knew that Krystal and him were going to have a honeymoon sometime in their life when he comes back.

"Have a safe flight Fox." Krystal said waving good bye. Fox smiled at her.

The big door raised up and then a huge stream of a blue light went out of the ship and both Fox and Falco went out of the cock pit.

-0-

They flew out of the great Fox and got a good view of the Lylat system. Fox knew that it maybe safe, but still enemies still come from different planets to attack anything.

Then all of sudden a very huge black whole had appeared out of nowhere.

Fox gasped. "A black hole!"

The Arwing started to beep while inside the airship was blinking red with being sucked into the spiraling hole.

Fox quickly spun his ship out of the way and Falco did the same. Then something had came out of the hole. The creature had Four red eyes with three heads, two with flesh and golden like scales with a robotic head that looked like the two other heads like a dragon and very long robotic body like a snake. The creature came form the black hole and was angry at anything.

Fox had never seen a creature like that before.

"I guess we have to fight this creature Fox!" Falco said on Fox's radar.

"Peppy, try to study this creature." Fox said on his radar.

"Right away Fox!" peppy said. "Fox, this creature is a dragon type machine creature, try and shoot a blast from the Arwing."

Fox and Falco moved to the side and started to fire at the beast. It used its huge metal wings to block the laser fire by the Arwing. "Fox, this creature is called "Mirage." Peppy explained.

Fox had charged up his lasers and did a mega fire on his Arwing making the beast move back. Falco used the bomb laser on his Arwing to make it go back into the hole.

Then Mirage Dragon shot a blue wave energy that was like a magnetic rope.

Fox made his Arwing spin towards the left. But he didn't see the left head of the beast coming towards him. Fox's Arwing had gotten damaged on the right wing.

"Great! Just great!" Fox said seeing that his ship had lost one wing.

Falco was shooting the wings of the creature. Fox then started to lose control of his Arwing and spun downwards towards the beast's stomach area. Fox suddenly somehow had gotten out of seat belt and was crashing into the window and knock his head real hard on it. Fox laid knockout in his seat with a badly cut on his head.

"Fox! Fox answer me!" Falco shouted into his radar. But he didn't get a response from Fox. The ship went into the Mirage's dragon stomach area and somehow Fox had gotten into its body while the ship had crashed into the creature. Everyone saw the explosion from the Arwing and saw the creature go back into the abyss. Falco flew back to the great Fox and went to the main room.

"Where is Fox…?" Krystal asked. Falco looked down and shook his head. Peppy had his ears down and walked up to Falco and Krystal. Slippy had came in eating a sandwich.

"What going on here Guys?" He asked while gulping some water down. Krystal went towards Slippy and whispered into his ear.

"What! Fox's Dead!" Slippy said with a shock look on his face. He then started to choke on his sandwich. Falco walked towards Slippy and went behind him and punched his head. The piece of the sandwich flew out and somehow ended up into the trash. "Thanks…" Slippy said while holding his throat.

"We'll have to report this to General Pepper." Falco said. Peppy walked sadly towards the computer and had contacted General Pepper who was still a bit ill. The hologram showed General Pepper. "What is this time?" "Cough!" Pepper asked.

"General…We have some bad news, Fox is dead…" Falco said.

"Cough!" "That's outrageous Falco! And I'm getting to old for this!" Pepper barked.

"I found no trace of him." Falco responded

Pepper sighed and cleared his throat. "Come back to homebase and we shall have a memorial burial for our great pilot."

"Yes General Pepper." They all said.

"Pepper out!" "Cough"

Krystal walked towards the hallway and stared at the window. "Fox…please survive…" She said to herself while seeing that they were heading for the station and away from the Lylat system.

**-end of chapter 1-**

**A/N: I did not see that one coming! Gasp! Could Fox really be dead. Oh No! ….Please review or give some Ideas or any suggestions on writing the next chapter. FLARE!FLARE!**


	2. Inside the belly of the beast

**STARFOX:The new Adventures of StarFox the Series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the StarFox team or any other characters. But maybe the new creatures. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: inside the belly of the beast**

Fox fell through the beast chest and into its stomach. Fox landed real hard on his side.

"Ow! My aching head." Fox moaned as he got up. He looked around and noticed that he was standing on something that looked like a metal stomach. "how did I get in here anyway?" he asked himself. He then saw that he wasn't really alone inside this cyborg dragon.

He stepped a few steps back and saw a very huge one eyed creature that crawled on the walls standing over him. The creature landed on the platform causing the place to shake. The creature had a very huge body and walked on all four legs, had a long scorpion like tail, had one huge eye in the center, and a very long mouth that show its rows of teeth.

Fox pulled out his blaster and shot it at its eye.

The creature roared and scooped Fox into its mouth and tried to swallow him. Fox hung on to the creature's long tooth. He tried to reach for one of his bombs to toss it into its mouth. Fox then got one of his bombs and then felt a slimy tongue wrap around him.

The tongue was bringing him down more towards the throat were he'd be digested inside its stomach. Fox struggled and struggled until he was able to reach for his blaster and aimed at its uvula and shot it.

(Sorry if I'm using science type words, I just couldn't explain the small finger like thing inside the creature's mouth. Sorry.-Absolhunter251)

The creature had spitted him out and was bleeding. It launch its very long stinger at Fox.

Fox rolled out of the way and stayed in a crouch position blasting his blaster at its huge tail.

The creature roared once again and then from out of its mouth came a huge flood of lava. Fox quickly turned around and ran up onto one of the long strings of the Mirage Dragon's stomach.

The lava had spread all over the floor. Fox started to sweat a bit and started to climb up the ropes. The creature went after Fox and climb up after him.

Fox threw a bomb that landed straight into its mouth. The creature closed its mouth and had swallowed it. Fox kept on climbing up the ropes as fast as he could. The creature had blown up from the inside and blew up into pieces. Fox made out of the dragon's stomach and was somewhere else inside the beast's body.

-0-

The Mirage dragon roared in anger and in pain as it felt its stomach was burning inside. The middle head had an image of a living subject inside its body. All three heads made something come out from its armor plating. The beast was heading for an other ship that was traveling inside the Lylat System.

-0-

Fox soon felt the place started to rumble. Fox looked up and these strange looking metal claws came for him. Fox blasted them, but still more came out from up the top. Fox knew that might be the way out of the beast. He kept on shooting everyone of the claws that came for him. Then Fox's blaster had overheated.

"Damnit!" Fox said. Then two claws came in and grabbed Fox. Fox then couldn't move as more and more claws came in. Then Fox felt himself soon became free from the claws.

"What was that all about?" Fox asked as he saw the claws leave. Then he soon was sucked up where the claws had gone up and down from. Fox then landed in front of the center of the beast's chest.

He then was strapped tight to a chair. Then the same claws from earlier had came out from his seat and strapped themselves onto his head.

Fox then felt a jolt of electric impulses through his body. Fox then was knocked out from all that shocking. The Mirage Dragon then made its self a cock pit shape station inside its body.

Fox laid forward unconscious holding the controls for the guns. soon the Dragon made Fox control it from the inside as its pilot.

Fox was still unconscious but his eyes were open and he had these strange markings on his face and eyes. He made the Mirage Dragon go forward and went after something that was going through the Lylat system.

**-End of chapter 2-**

**A/N: Oh boy! Could Fox be possessed? Or is something going on. Umm…anyway please leave a review. FLARE! FLARE!**


	3. Meeting Ehren

**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the Series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from StarFox, anyway let's see what happens to Fox in this next chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Ehren Tikal of the Krill clan**

Fox then had awoken from his weird slumber and saw that he was making the ship move. "Hmm…It seems you have awoken Fox." Said a voice.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Fox asked while trying to get out of the weird vines on his head. "Untie me now!" Fox yelled at the voice.

"Sorry Fox, since you have awoken… We still have to gather all your data." Said the voice once again.

"Who are you?! And how do you know my name!" Fox said.

A creature had appeared through the shadows and had fur on its body, three claw like fingers, wearing a robe type clothling, had black eyes, and almost part anmial and alien type of creature from another planet. It stood in a odd position.

"Fox mcCloud, leader of the StarFox team…you were chosen as our champion." said the creature. "Sorry about earlier Fox, we needed to scan you."

"Well, could of just asked." Fox said while trying to get out.

"Why did you attack us?" Fox asked still trying to take off the vines.

"We had to put up our defense field, once you attack us." said the creature.

The creature stared at Fox and had explained everything.

"I am Ehren Tikal, leader of our clan, we are called Krill."

"Like what whales eat?" Fox said. Ehren gave Fox a look.

"This is a special ship, we travel from planet to planet just to go around the world in this."

"This thing is a living ship!" Fox shouted in shock. "Yes, all of our ships are part living and machine to help us breathe.

"So, why did you guys need me?"

"You have a very good record during your missions and we saw how good your combat skills are Fox." Ehren said.

"You mean I fought that creature as a test?" Fox asked.

"Most of our champions do or do not survive…but you are a great pilot." said Ehren. "Follow me Fox."

Fox followed the creature that was tall and lead Fox to a room where more of the same creatures as Ehren.

A blue one that was almost the same as Ehren came and saw Fox. Fox saw her fur color and reminded him of Krystal. Then another one showed up.

"Come here Fox." Said the male that was wearing a different robe. The Male then noticed Fox's cut on his head and waited for him to come towards him.

Fox still had his cut from his Arwing and walked up towards the male Krill. The male pulled out a strange leech type creature that looked like a pink flesh slug with teeth. The creature screeched and went on fox's head on where the cut was.

The creature had spitted out this strange pink fluid that had covered the cut. The Krill male had took the leech off of Fox's forehead. Fox tried to scrape it off.

"Don't touch it, that substance is very toxic, so just let it be and your skin will return to normal." said the Krill male. Fox looked at him. Then they later put Fox inside this weird type of goo that made Fox feel sick.

"Hey get me out of here!" Fox shouted through the tube.

The fluid had came in and Fox closed his mouth as he felt the fluid go through his body. They had study him to see his actions.

-0-

Fox sat inside a room as he stayed coiled up as he slept. Then the same Krill male from before had woken Fox up.

"Here Fox." he said handing over Fox a fleshly ball.

"What am I suppost to do with this?" Fox asked the Krill. Then suddenly the small fleshly like ball was really a creature.

The creature had opened up its huge one eye and made a weird sound.

(In that case, the sound of that buzz droid in star wars episode III.-Absolhunter251.)

The small creature had crawled up Fox's arm to the back of his head and had small sharp claws on its face and drilled its self to Fox's head.

Fox's eyes had opened up real wide with pain and shock on what the creature had done.

Fox tried to take the little creature off.

"If, you take off your support life, then you will die when you take it out of your skull, it will pull out your spine." Said the Krill.

Fox had stopped and looked at. The creature looked happy with Fox and was purring.

"I guess I'll call you Gort." Fox said.

The creature agreed with the name and did something that made Fox's eyes widen again.

"Ok, Gort. You can stop doing that." Fox said. The creature had little tentcules come out that wave around the back of Fox's head and had tickled Fox by the neck.

Fox started to laugh as Gorot was tickling him.

Then in a few minutes Gorot had stopped tickling Fox and stayd quite and went to sleep.

"I have a feeling, that you two would be good friends." Said the Krill.

Fox nodded and walked down the hallway with Gorot on his head sleeping soundly. Fox turned his eyes to Gorot and smiled at him seeing that he was sleeping.

**-End of chapter 3-**

**A/N: Aww! How cute, I love that me and my bro Jonesy had came up with Gort the little cute little whatever species his is. He's just so cute. Oh! Gort doesn't really do that on what the krill said to Fox, he just wanted Gort to be happy. I think this next chapter will be sort of interesting. Anyway please leave a review. FLARE!FLARE! **

**(Jonsey: Gort is sort of a reference to that robot form the old the Day the earth stood still, but he was originally just an attachment to…well you'll soon see but he later evolved into a sentient being that will make things interesting. Well JonseyCat out! MEE-YAA!)**


	4. Using your mind

**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the Series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the StarFox team. I thought that maybe this next chapter might grab your attention. I thought Gort was so cute in the last chapter. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: using your mind **

Fox walked down the hall of the ship and leaned against the rail. Then Gort opened up its eye and made another growling noise as he woke up. Then Ehren came in.

"Ah! Fox, you just came in at the time for your training." he said. Fox turned around and faced him.

"Ehren, what do you mean?" Fox asked. Fox followed Ehren down the hall.

"It's time for you to use your pilot skills in our first exercise." Ehren explained.

They had brought a weird ship that looked odd.

"Is this…MY Arwing?!" Fox shouted seeing that his Arwing was deformed.

His Arwing looked like a creature, the ship had a mouth running down the front as the snout, the back wings were still the Arwing's but coming through it were the same vines that had strap him before, the cock pit was still the same with the glass on top and the seat. Fox had a disgusted look on his face seeing that what was now his Arwing.

Fox went into his Arwing and sat inside the chair. He looked at his ship and seemed to feel uncomfortable.

"where's the controls?" He asked.

"Gort will tell you." Ehren said.

"Gort?" Fox said in confusion.

Then Gort had made itself grow a tentacle that had connected with the ship. Fox's eyes had widen up once again as he felt Gort do his connecting to the Arwing. Then Fox saw a huge tube like claw grabbed the ship and made Fox go out of the main ship through the white hole near its chest. Fox wasn't used to being pulled out that way.

"What the-!" Fox shouted seeing a weird Greenish pinkish fleshly thing cover his mouth. He felt air coming through the strange mask on his face and turned to the main ship.

"Uh! Thanks, a breathing mask." Fox said through the mask.

"Now your training could begin…Good luck Fox McCloud." Said Ehren. "How do I make it go?" Fox asked.

"You use your mind to tell it where to go Fox." he said.

"Go left!" Fox ordered his ship. But the ship didn't move.

Fox had a sweat drop going down his head.

"Focus, with your mind Fox…" Ehren said with a sigh.

Fox closed his eyes and moved his head to the left. The ship had moved to the left. Fox opened his eyes and was amazed to have moved it.

"Okay! I'm ready." Fox said after trying another move with the ship. The Krill had released these type of small airships. Fox saw them flying overhead of his Arwing.

"You ready, Gort." Fox asked his partner. Gort growled in "ready for battle Fox" type of saying. Fox moved the ship towards the enemies.

Fox got ready for firing range. "Take this!" Fox shouted. In the front of the Arwing, tiny little bullets that looked like sharp lasers had came from the sides of the mouth area and shot about three down. Fox went after two airships and followed them blasting at them. Then one had came behind Fox and was about to shoot him.

Gort made a sound and Fox saw that it was coming in for a shooting range, Fox did a back flip with his Arwing and blasted it with tripple fire. "Wow! It's like have a third eye." Fox said to himself. Fox turned to Gort. "Thanks…Gort." Fox said. Grot purred. "Well done Fox, now onto faze 2 of the training." Ehren said.

Fox saw even more bigger ships of the same ships he had fought earlier.

Fox spun his ship around and tried a another shooting from his ship's bullets. But it didn't seem to have any effect on them. The three ships started to shoot very heavy fire at Fox.

Fox saw them and quickly did a spin attack with his Arwing and still shooting his guns. "It doesn't seem to have any effect on these guys Gort." Fox said while moving to side to side to aviod the fire from the huge ships. "Let's try Missile fire!" Fox shouted. Then Fox started to feel a rumble going on inside his ship. Then the mouth in the front of the Arwing had opened up real wide that showed its razor sharp teeth and out from its mouth had came a very huge ugly missile. The missile made a direct hit on one ship and it had blown up into many pieces.

"Whoa!" Fox said as he saw the reflection of the ship exploding from in his glass.

Fox grinned and blasted another one towards the other two ships.

Both ships had blown up from the inside and vanished. Fox smiled seeing that he had complete two training excises. Gort join his swell victory as well.

"Good job Fox, now come back to the ship." Ehren said watching Fox is Arwing from the main ship.

"Okay." Fox said.

**-End of chapter 4-**

**A/N: Wow! I really made something real cool for once that ain't FFVII related! Anyway this Chapter was my first time ever doing training with any ships before. Anyway this very next chapter might surprise Fox and maybe you as well. Anyway please review! FLARE!FLARE!**


	5. Andross returns

**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the Series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Anyway this Chapter might surprise you all, including Fox and Gort. Well here we go.**

**Chapter 5: Andross returns**

As Fox and Gort were about to go back to the main ship they then saw a very huge bright light. Then the light was making a shape of something big. Fox saw what the shape was and had a scared look in his eyes and Gort was shaking in fright. Then the shape had finally taken form. Fox couldn't believe on what he had saw.

The same one that he fought about years ago during his first mission.

"No! it couldn't be!" Fox said in fear. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the shape as it finally had taken form. Andross had returned. Andross had blocked Fox from escaping and wanted to make Fox pay on what he did to him.

(Andross from the first game and just think of the song from StarFox the boss battle for Andross any version okay, of your choice .-Absolhunter251)

"Get ready Gort!" Fox said. Then Andross had spitted out some blocks and shot it at Fox. Fox tried to avoid them but had gotten hit by one.

Then Andross had sucked them back into himself and was almost close to eating Fox is Arwing. Fox started to blast at his eyes. But still missiles had came through his head and aimed at Fox.

Fox did a rapid fire at the face and the blocks had fallen apart.

Fox saw Andross's brain and saw him inside the cube. Fox shot a missile at him and then the block had covered Andross back together. It started to shoot out more blocks from out of his mouth. Fox turned to the side and then had gotten sucked back towards Andross's mouth.

Fox kept on shooting him until his brain had show up again. Fox shot another missile at Andross and shot his brain. Andross flew towards Fox and had blown up.

"Yeah!" Fox said. But then another shape had reappeared. Fox gasped, seeing that Andross had came back. "Nice try Fox mcCloud! BUT I WILL NOT FALL!" Andross shouted. Fox moved back and almost had gotten hit by Andross's hand.

(Andross from StarFox Adventures and Andross from Starfox64 both working together.-Absolhunter251)

"Is this really a test!" Fox shouted. "No! we never went into that type of building of this exercise Fox." Ehren said.

"Then Andross has returned in the flesh?!" Fox panicked. Fox had gotten ready to take on Andross until he did something that made Fox confused. It seemed that Andross had made copies of himself and moved around Fox. Fox shot two missiles from his Arwing and slammed into two Androsses. But still more reappeared. Fox dove up into the air and spiraled down shooting missiles at the Androsses.

"WE NEVER DIE FOX!" Said one copy of Andross.

"NO MATTER HOW MANY YOU DESTROY US!" said another copy.

"WE WILL KEEP ON COMING BACK UNTIL WE FINALLY KILL YOU!!!" Andross shouted.

"YOU WILL REST HERE WITH YOUR FATHER!" Said another Andross.

"Fox, get out of there!" Ehren said.

"I can't! it seems that this is it Ehren!" Fox said. Then all the Androsses went into one Andross and made Ultimate Andross.

(Andross from Starfox64 and all the Androsses from all the series of the starfox game series fused together. Absolhunter251))

Fox mouth had opened wide seeing that Andross was bigger that ever. Andross swung his hand and slammed Fox downwards. Fox went spiraling downwards.

"FATHER!" Fox shouted as he closed his eyes and went downwards. Gort made the ship go upwards and back towards Andross.

"Fox! Don't give up yet…" said a voice.

Fox looked up and saw his Father or a ghost of his father.

"Father?" Fox asked. Fox's father nodded and gave Fox out his hand.

"I'll help you, my son…" said James mcCloud as he smiled at his son.

Fox grabbed his father's hand and a very huge light had faded and Fox was back seeing Andross right before him having some meteors to threw up at him. Fox felt like now that he could fight the very huge Andross.

Andross threw up some blocks and went towards Fox's Arwing. Fox quickly spun his ship and blasted about three missiles at Andross.

Andross growled at Fox and was about take a bite out of Fox's ship, until he did and back flip and shot two more missiles. "GAAHH!" Andross shouted and his brain had appeared. Fox glared and shot all multiple fire at his brain. Fox was about to shoot the last one until, his Ship was tired.

"Oh no!' Fox said. He looked up and saw Andross smile evily and took a very huge breath and sucked Fox's Arwing more closer to his mouth.

Fox quickly spun his Arwing around to the side and didn't get eaten.

Andross looked up at him and roared. Fox charged his Arwing at full speed and yelled in anger.

Andross looked up and saw Fox and then a flash of James mcCloud both angry showing their anger and shot the very last missile and bullets. Andross's showed fear and got his brain blown up into many pieces. Fox flew over Andross and saw him explode.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Andross screamed as he had blown up.

Fox flew far away from the explosion and he sighed in relief. Gort moved his tentacle across his eye and sighed as well. Fox then saw the same tube that sucked him back into the main ship.

"Good job, Fox you've completed your two trainings." said one Krill. Fox stood up being proud as he had gotten out of his Arwing. "Well, Gort here helped me out." Fox said looking at his friend.

"Was Andross one of the trainings Ehren?" Fox asked.

"No! Not that I've heard of Fox, we never made him." Ehren said.

"Well, at least I defeated Andross once and for all." Fox told Ehren. He nodded and lead Fox to a celebration where they all had a feast.

-0-

Fox saw what the Krill were eating and didn't seemed to enjoy the food. But then Fox noticed a Dumbled pod from Sauria. "Well at least this is eatable…" Fox said while grabbing one pod and taking a bite out of.

"Those Dumbled Pods are very excellent in Sauria." said one Krill male eating a worm type of food.

"I've save Sauria twice." Fox said while taking another bite out of it.

"So, you're the great legendary Fox mcCloud that have save the Queen EarthWalker and the King EarthWalker and their son prince Tricky." Said the Krill male. Fox nodded. "Care to eat some Kliruish?" Offered one of the female Krill.

"Umm…No thanks." Fox said holding his mouth. But Gort happily took it and slurped it up. Fox felt the taste of the slug type creature go down his throat.

"This thing could eat?!" Fox shouted with disgust. Fox started to cough. "Yes, Gort and the other creatures like him, love to eat that food Fox." Explained one male. Fox cough once again. "_Man, I got to get use to eating this type of food if Gort wants to eat…_" Fox said in his mind.

"Come with us Fox, we are going to another part of the Lylat system to head for our home planet to honor you." Ehren said. "Wait! I Can't go with you, I have to go back to my team." Fox said. "There's no need for your team to come."

"But, Can't I at least contact them." Ehren shook his head.

"No! If you tell them where you are, then they will destroy us. But If you do, then we will kill you Fox." Said Ehren. Fox glared at him and pulled out his blaster and aimed it towards one of the elders.

"If you let me contact them, then I won't blast his head off." Fox said.

"Alright…" Ehren said.

**-End of chapter 5-**

**A/N: Well that was surprising, The way how Andross had returned for a moment. I mean, did I went a bit over board with Fox aiming his blaster at one of the Krill, umm anyway please review. FLARE!FLARE!**


	6. The transmission

**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the Series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story. Please bare with me if I have some spelling errors with some of the arenas, since I have almost no memory of the StarFox games, except StarFox Adventures. Note: the Briefing 2 theme from StarFox assault will be playing in this chapter when Fox is explaining on what had happened. Oh! I too don't own the music ether or I'll get sued! Anyway please enjoy chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: The transmission**

Fox turn to his right arm and press about three buttons on his radar and contacted the great Fox.

-0-

Slippy had gotten a reading from something from almost out of the Lylat system. "Peppy, Falco, Krystal, Slippy do you copy?" Fox said.

"Hey! Its Fox!' Slippy shouted with surprise.

"Fox!" Falco, Krystal and Peppy said.

They saw a hologram of Fox.

"Fox! You're okay!" Peppy said.

"Fox, where are you?" Krystal asked. Fox sighed. "I can't tell you guys…"

"What! Why not Fox?" Falco asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell you, because If I do…then the Krill will destroy you."

"Krill?!" Falco laughed.

"You got to be joking Fox, If you don't tell us then a few small fish will destroy us?" Falco laughed again. "No! Falco, its not what you think."

"Fox, I'm worried about you…" Krystal said.

"I know Krystal…I'm worried about you too." Fox said to her.

"We don't care if we get killed! We're going to get you out of there Fox." Peppy said.

"Anyway, I'm secretly sending you guys a tracker on me so you could track me down, okay." Fox said.

Slippy then noticed that something was on Fox's head.

"What's that on your head Fox?" Slippy asked. Fox then just sighed.

"It nothing guys, just be careful if the krill send out any ships to kill you... Then do your best" Fox said.

Everyone nodded.

"Fox out!" Fox said and went off.

"Were coming Fox!" Krystal said.

"What about General Pepper?" Slippy asked. "He's not going to find out where we are heading." Falco said before going to the main Room where the Arwings stayed and went into one.

-0-

"you didn't sent any important information did you Fox?" asked one of the Krill leaders.

Fox shook his head. "No! Ballard Soya... I didn't tell my team about our location."

"Good Doggy!" Ballard said with an accent. Fox growled seeing that he didn't like to be called the name "Doggy."

"We are going into warp speed Ehren." Said one of the Krill soldiers.

"Are you ready Fox?" Ehren asked. Fox nodded.

-0-

Whoa!" Falco said through his radar. "What is it Falco?" Krystal asked.

"Fox is going into this strange portal with the ship that attack us before." Falco explained.

"Well, that's not going to stop us from saving Fox from these creatures call Krill." Peppy said. "Full speed ahead!" Slippy shouted. They pull the Great Fox engines at full speed just to keep up with the Mirage ship. Falco went in first, then the Great Fox.

-0-

Then Fox heard some beeping coming from inside the ship.

"Ballard! We found a huge aircraft following us into our warp speed!" said one soldier Krill.

"Blast that ship into pieces!" Shouted Ballard.

Fox had recognized the Great Fox and knew that his friends were going to get killed.

"Fire!" he shouted.

"No!" Fox shouted at Ballard. Ehren went into Fox's thoughts and saw an image of Fox and his team.

"This is none of your concern little dog!" Ballard said.

"Hold your fire, Ballard. It seems that our champion has friends inside that aircraft.

"I don't care for such a champion to have friends inside that clunky ship, Ehren! They are little pests that are going to destroy us." Ballard said to Ehren.

Fox stood up towards Ballard.

"okay Ballard! If you don't shoot my team! Then I won't pull the trigger. But If you do! Then say good bye to your new champion!' Fox shouted.

Everyone gasped seeing Fox hold his blaster towards his head. "Okay! You won this one Doggy! But next time I won't go easy on you." Ballard said. He turned to the soldiers and they stop the fire attack.

Fox put his blaster back into his holster. Gort was shaking seeing that Fox was almost close to pulling the trigger.

"It's okay Gort! I really wasn't going to fire the trigger, its just that way they couldn't hurt my friends." Fox said.

Gort growled happily and moved its tentacles around Fox and gave him a hug with using his forehead.

"We are almost here Ehren." said one of the Krill. Fox soon saw a very huge planet that had the same fleshly substance that his Arwing had and was part metal. Fox saw the city of the Krill and was amazed by its appearance.

"Welcome to our homeland Fox mcCloud." said one female Krill.

Fox turned to her and it was the same Krill from the first time he saw her and reminded him of Krystal.

"I'm Kira Tikal, daughter of Ehren." She said.

"I'm Fox mcCloud, son of James mcCloud my father that had died." Fox said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Fox, such a tough life for you." Kira said staring at him.

"Yeah! Fighting the evil Andross that killed my dad." Fox explained to her.

They finally went into the planet and flew towards this very

huge part metal and living type of nest for the ship.

The Mirage ship landed and out from the waist area came out a ladder that went towards the ground.

Fox stepped out from the ship and saw flying Krill and many villagers of Krill living inside this type of spacey atmosphere. Fox turned to Ehren who walked up to one of the elderly Krill.

"Ah! Ehren, such a long time since our last champion had perished." said Lajos Sadiki.

"Yes, This is our newest champion Lajos." Ehren said pointing to Fox.

Lajos looked down at Fox and looked at him from every angle.

"Hmm… He's got talent Ehren." Lajos said.

"Yes." Ehren said. "Come with us, Fox mcCloud we shall celebrate your arrival as our new champion." Lajos said as he walked with Fox. Fox followed the Krill to this very huge building.

-0-

Falco saw the very strange looking planet and waited for the Great Fox to show up. "Is this planet breathable?" Falco asked Peppy Hare. "Hmm…Slippy." Peppy said. Slippy pushed a button on his controls and out from the side window had came out this huge long metal arm with a white glove holding a handkerchief and waving it into the air.

Falco had a sweat drop going down his head seeing how the great Fox looked stupid with a white glove. Slippy brought back the metal arm and took the handkerchief and too a huge sniff out of it.

"It's breathable!" Slippy said while still smelling it.

"Good…Okay now let's go get Fox." Falco said.

Both Slippy and Krystal went into Arwings and joined Falco to go the Krill planet.

-0-

An Wolfen ship was watching the Great Fox go into the portal where Fox was. "Hm! It seems that the StarFox team is following that Mirage ship into another world." Wolf said to his team.

"_Well, this might be my chance of finally getting rid of him, by killing him with my bare hands_." Wolf said to himself.

"Let's go!" he shouted and the 5 Wolfen ships went into the portal.

**-End of chapter 6-**

**A/N: Woo who! This story is getting good. Anyway please give some ideas or some requests you want me to do. Anyway please leave a review! FLARE!FLARE! **


	7. Crashing the Celebration

**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the Series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the StarFox team or the StarWolf team. AN: Anyway, I hope that this goes well, with StarWolf's team, since it's my first time ever putting them in. Umm...Back to the story. **

**Chapter 7: Crashing the Celebration **

Fox saw a very huge celebration playing for him and maybe other chosen Champions for coming to their planets. Many different types of Krill had shown up for the graceful dancing of the Melody Krill and the great championships cup for the best warriors of the champions.

Soon everyone was cheering seeing the Melody dancers come on stage and performed a graceful dance for the champions.

"Our Melody Krill are beautiful aren't they Fox?" Ehren asked Fox.

"Yeah..." Fox said looking at Ethren and then turned back to the dancers. " so, is this for me?" He asked.

"Yes, and for the other Champions that have come from other different planets of the Lylat system." Ehren explained. Fox sat in a chair right next to Ehren and Lajos.

Gort enjoyed the sound of the music that was playing for the Melody Krill who were dancing.

Then the music stopped and the Female Krill bowed as they left the stage. Then the Male honors had come and stood in font of Fox and the Krill. The males were wearing different masks and were dancing in an honorable dance for the champions. Fox then saw one male Krill wearing a Krazoa mask.

"A Krazoa mask?" Fox asked.

"Yes Fox, The Krazoa's have helped us in many battles and we are very good friends with them." Lajos said. The males all danced around a fire and chanted. Then the females Krill came and danced around them. Fox was impressed that the dance was done so well.

One Female dancer dance up the steps and danced around Fox and made some strange dust come out of her hand and she went away and back to the males dancers.

"and now, for our newest champion, Fox mcCloud!" Lajos said to the crowd. The crowd cheered and cheered.

The males danced around the fire and then the females went towards the males and then the fire had vanished and so did the male krill.

Then females continued to dance gracefully for the audience.

-0-

Falco, Krystal and Slippy got out of their Arwings and saw a huge door. "Fox must inside there." Falco said while standing near the wall of the hallway holding his blaster. Peppy stayed on the great Fox and made sure that he would be okay with Rob64.

(I thought that it would be nice just to put Miyu and Fay inside my story, since they never appeared in the series, except in StarFox2 the game.-Absolhunter251)

Hey!" Fay the female dog said running with Miyu. "Hey al! Wait up!" Miyu the female lynx shouted from behind. then Falco turned to face them.

"So, you want to help us guys like a long time ago?" Falco asked the girls. "You betcha Falco!" Miyu said. Fay nodded. They all head for the huge door and stared at it.

"How do we get in?" Fay asked.

"Like this!" Falco said showing Fay his blaster. Krystal

stopped Falco from firing it. "If, you fire it, then we will get caught!" Krystal said. Miyu and Krystal stepped forward to the door and gave it a push. The door opened up and they went forward.

"It would have been more cooler blasting the door down…" Falco said with a sigh.

"Aw! Cheer up Falco, you al get your chance, when we beat up enemies!" Miyu said as she walked with Fay.

-0-

Fay then heard some drums playing and people cheering.

"Sounds like their have a celebration." Fay said as they ran down the hallway.

"Fay's right guys, I can hear some music they are playing." Miyu said. Slippy looked down and saw the melody Krill dancers dancing. Slippy saw that how beautiful they were and got lost in dreamland. Then Miyu slapped Slippy in the back of his head.

She was about to tell him something until she spotted Fox. "There he is!" She said pointing at Fox. "Yuck! What is that horrible thing on his al little head?" Miyu asked in disgust.

"Come on!" Krystal said and hung off the ledge of the bridge. Falco and Fay joined.

"Okay, Guys let's go save Fox!" Falco whispered at them.

"We'll distract them while Fay and Slippy will get him out of there." Miyu ordered them.

"Sounds good to me." Slippy said.

They went off the edge and hung off the ledge of the rail.

-0-

Fay turned around and then saw Wolf o' Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso and two newly new members.

"Well, Well, if isn't Slippy the toad!" Leon snickered.

"Leon! Wolf!" Fay said.

"Fay, it's been a while since our last time ever to appear." Wolf said.

"How did you get here?!" Slippy asked.

Wolf grinned. "Well, when we were traveling, we saw that you punks were going into this portal, and I got to say..." he said.

"Why are you here Donnell?!" Fay barked.

"Well…I have some Unfinished business to settle with mcCloud, Fay." Wolf said as he step to the side of the rail. Panther, Leon and the two new members joined Wolf to follow Falco and the rest. Slippy and Fay went after Wolf to get to Fox.

-0-

Falco, Krystal, and Miyu saw Fox sitting near the Krill. Gort then saw a shape that looked like a Falcon that was running towards the dancers.

"Hey Krill freaks!" Falco shouted while holding his blaster while aiming it at the Krill.

Everyone gasped the crowd, seeing Falco holding a gun.

"An intruder trying to get our champion!" Lajos shouted. Then Falco aimed his blaster towards Ehren. "Guys! What are doing here?!" Fox said.

"We came to rescue you Fox." Krystal said standing near the center with her blaster.

Then some Male Warriors had came from the huge door and ran towards the three StarFox members.

"These fellas got to show some respect!" Miyu said while stood right near Falco's left side while Krystal stood on his right side. Then the Warriors charged at Falco and the rest. Falco turned towards one and shot one in the chest plate area. Everyone panicked seeing Falco had shot one warrior down with one shot and ran towards the city.

"Ready girls!" Falco said. They both nodded. Fox then got up and ran towards Falco to stop firing at the Krill. "Come on Fox!" Fay said as she grabbed Fox's hands and picked him up along with Slippy.

"Hey! Guys, let go of me!" Fox shouted as he was being carried off.

Lajos got up and saw Fox being carried off.

"Stop them!!" Lajos shouted pointing at Fay and Slippy.

Slippy then saw Gort on Fox's head with his one eye staring at him. "AAAAAAA! What is this thing Fox?!" Slippy shouted seeing Gort.

"Guys! I have to stay, I can't leave!" Fox said.

"We don't want you to become one of them Fox!" Fay said.

"Become one of...What are you talking about?!" Fox shouted while strugglindg trying to break free from his friends grasps.

All the warriors went after Slippy and Fay to get Fox back.

"Guys! Watch out!" Falco shouted while turning away from the other warriors.

Falco quickly spun around and had gotten pinned down by a Krill warrior by its weapon.

"Falco you al aright?" Miyu asked as she avoided one Warrior's weapon. Then one big warrior came behind her and held her down towards the ground with his weapon.

Krystal blocked one of the Krill warriors weapon and then turned to Miyu and Falco who were pinned down.

-0-

Fay and Slippy had no place to go as they saw that they were surrounded by many more warriors. Fox jumped over Fay and Slippy and was on the other side of them.

"Fox!" Krystal shouted from behind.

"Krystal!" Fox said and ran towards her. Then Ballard appeared in front of Fox. "We'll handle this mcCloud!" Ballard said turning his eyes to him. "No! You can't hurt my friends!" Fox shouted. "Don't worry Fox! We won't hurt them…We will crush them into pieces!" He shouted. Fox turned around and saw his team with their hands up and walking towards the center, even Peppy was being forced to walk with the rest of the team.

"Take them away to their prison rooms!" Ehren said. The warriors nodded and rounded them up.

Krystal ran towards Fox and they hugged each other.

"Fox…I don't want to leave you!" She said as knew that she wasn't coming back.

"I know Krystal…" Fox said as he held her more closer. They were about to kiss, until one Warrior had separated them.

Krystal got carried off with the rest of the team. Then one guard had gotten blasted from behind. Fox looked up and saw Wolf landed in front of him. But the Krill were to busy leading Fox's team away, that they didn't see Wolf come in.

"Hey mcCloud!" Wolf said while rising up. "Wolf, what are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"Saving your tail for 2nd time Fox!" Wolf barked as he put his gun away.

Then Panther and Leon landed right beside Wolf.

"I see, that your team is going into prison Fox." Panther Caroso said as he held a rose in his hand.

Fox glared at Wolf and his team and then noticed that Wolf had two new members.

"oh! These two are our newest members Fox…" Panther explained. "Meet Narcissa the Wolf, She is quite the beautiful don't you think?" Her special ability is to aim at an enemy about 300ft far away…She could use her looks to destroy her enemies and kill them with her gun about 32 mph a second." he said.

Narcissa had beautiful white fur, had blue eyes that sparkle like gems, Had a long bushy white tail with a flame going down her tail and a red strip going throught the front and back, Her hair was long and looked a bit fierce, and her outfit that looked almost like Wolf O' Donnell's outfit with the logo in the center of her chest.

Wolf grinned and turned to the other member. "Meet Kestrel the Hawk. His ability is to take out anything bigger that him and make it chowder, He uses his quick stealth to knock his enemies down. And he's best for tracking down his enemies." Wolf explained.

Kestrel the Hawk had a sharpness look in his eyes, his left eye had a scar running down his face, He has a huge gun that could take down any airship with one blast straped to his back with his metal wings, He had metal wings that are attached to his back that looked like they had huge purple orbs that was like a pearl, and was wearing a StarWolf team's uniform with the logo of their team on his chest.

Fox just stared at Wolf's new members and then at him. "See you later Fox." Wolf said as he and his team ran into the darkness using their quick speed to not be caught by the Krill.

-0-

Fox saw that his team was in court about to being executed by the Krill. "You all are very skilled in trying to take our champion away, but your lives will have only one possible outcome…Execution." Ballard coldly said. Every Krill all said to end all Fox's team members lives by killing them off inside the fire pit. Peppy look around hearing all the Krills is anger.

"We came to get Fox out of here! So that way we all could be together in stopping any enemy in the Lylat system." Peppy said to Ballard.

"Yeah! Al best give Fox back to us and that way we won't hurt ya!" Miyu shouted. "Silence intruders!" Ballard shouted in anger.

Ehren stood up from his seat. "It seems there is a better way to settle this…Fox mcCloud's team will be welcomed as apart in the championship as Fox's allies." Ehren said. Slippy was happy that he won't be turned into frog legs and be eaten. "This meeting is dismissed!" Lajos said.

The warriors took the StarFox team to their special rooms were they all were treated like when Fox first came to the Krill clan. Fox stood near his room and stared at the stars. Gort just growled at the moon.

Fox went back into his room and laid on his bed and closed his eyes and went to sleep and thinking of the championship tomorrow. Gort went to sleep as well and closed his eye.

**-End of chapter 7-**

**A/N: That was a bit long, or maybe not. I really couldn't think of a good ending this chapter, sorry If it sounds kind of cheesy. Anyway the next chapter is going to be cool. If you have any Ideas for writing the next chapter, let me know And If you give me some ideas for the next chapter, then how about I let you put a character you made up in my story inside the championship cup as a fighter from any other world, But! No characters from Naruto or any other anime, because it won't make any sense to put them in there, and your character can't be a god type because it would be unfair, and it could be that your character could be any animal of your choice and please no humans either okay. Please review! FLARE!FLARE! **

**Jonsey: heh-heh that thing with Ballard saying execution was inspired by that F#$! agent from the Matix Reloaded. MEE-YAA!**


	8. The enemy rises

-1**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the StarFox team or StarWolf… Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: The Enemy rises **

The day of the Championship had almost arrived. Fox woke up and walked down the hallway…Thinking about the challenges that he would face. He later met up with Ehren.

"Good morning Fox…Did you have a nice rest?" Ehren asked. Fox looked at him. "Yeah…. I had a good rest." Fox said.

Gort woke up and growled happily.

-0-

Fox met up with his team and they all stood in the middle of the courtyard. "I'm glad you all are safe." Fox said.

"So, Fox. Why do you have to stay with these punks huh?" Falco asked.

"I have to save their planet…. If they don't have peace, then something bad might happen to the whole Lylat System…" Fox explained.

"How every interesting Fox…" Said Wolf. Wolf landed right behind him. "Wolf!" Fox said.

"We just came by to be in the championship…for my reason…to destroy you once and for all Fox." Wolf growled.

Then Ehren showed up.

"Is everyone ready?" Ehren asked. Everyone nodded. Wolf just waited for the big battle to start. Then Fox turned his ears as he heard something coming their way. He looked up and saw this very huge live like ship coming straight towards the planet.

The Ship had a sharp claws sticking out from the front, had a hole near its shoulder, stood on two legs, had a very long tail with spikes at the end, Had very huge wings, and had a very huge mouth with rows of sharp teeth. Fox looked up at its huge size as it was coming down very slowly.

"Just as I feared…Our Enemy has come." Ehren said.

Fox turned his head to Ehren.

"What do you mean?" Fay asked.

"WE ARE IMMORTAL! YOU ALL WILL SUBMIT TO OUR BIDING KRILL CLAN!" Shouted the alien type of ship that was coming down towards the krill planet.

Fox growled. "We can't let this Alien clan get away with this… StarFox team! Lets move!" Fox shouted and ran towards the side. Out from the ground came out came out their Arwings.

Everyone had to have what Fox has on his Arwing. They got ready inside their ships. Peppy knew that, by the size of the ship was very massive with attack. The Wolfen team just stood there and watched.

Wolf grinned to himself. "_Looks like Fox and his team can't win now…Since that Alien ship is going to kill them in the championship…But I will be the one, who kills Fox with my bare hands."_ Wolf said to himself.

The Krill sent out their live ship to attack the Alien ship as it was coming down. "Send all fire power to stop the ship!" Shouted one Krill soldier.

The Mirage Dragon roared as it flew towards the ship. It charged up and shot lighting blots of energy that made the ship even slower. The Alien ship charged up its massive beam of light and shot it at the Mirage Dragon.

The beam of light went through Mirage dragon and it roar as it fell towards the ground and blew up as it landed on the ground. Then the two heads of the Mirage dragon got separated by the enemy ship, leaving the middle head to lie there dying.

"Okay everyone! Lets go!" Fox shouted. They went into the air and blasted their laser fire at the ship, but it seem to not have any effect. Fox tried his, and made some of skin fall off the alien ship.

"Impressive…Fox mcCloud… You manage to give damage to our ship." Said the leader of the ship. Fox flew down towards the Krill planet. "StarFox team…Go back to the planet." Fox ordered. The team went back to the planet.

Peppy looked up and saw Fox still firing at the Alien ship.

Finally the alien ship made it towards the Krill planet. Fox's Arwing was nowhere to be found.

Then they saw Fox's ship coming down and looked like it was going to blow up. But then the Arwing grew out legs and landed safely on the ground.

Everyone was shocked and a bit disgusted by it. Fox got out and saw the ship hover over them.

" Ehren…You think your champion can win against MY army?" "Let us see, how powerful your clan is now." MUAHAHAHAHA!" Shouted the leader. The center of the Alien ship had opened.

Fox and Krystal held each other's hand as they saw the huge ship's light getting ready to beam them. Peppy and Rob stayed with Ehren.

The light had shine over the StarFox team and the Wolfen team as they went to another planet.

The Krill clan saw a very huge screen of a big creature that had a very large body. "You will all watch your beloved Champions die as he has to take on our challenges…"

Let the Championship BEGIN!" Shouted the leader.

Fox and his team made it to another planet and saw different type of creatures there. Wolf just stood claim and his teammates as well.

Fox looked around and saw that now he has to stop the enemy once and for all and his rival.

**-End of chapter 8-**

**A/N: Wow! The championship is going to be tough for the Krill clan and many other clans from different planets will be coming to take on the championship and make it to see who could win. Can the StarFox team and the Wolfen team beat these challenges? Lets find out in the next coming up Chapter. Please review! And maybe you can be in the championship too if you give me an idea and your characters details. Please leave a respond. ABSOL! AB! SOL! **


	9. The championship beings

**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from GunMan999 or Lord Nalthren that they made. Or do not own the StarFox team. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 9: The Championship begins**

Fox and his team were getting ready to face the championships and getting ready for a special speech from Peppy.

Fox stood up in front of his team.

"Okay everyone, this will be the biggest challenge yet in our lives…we will be fighting other creatures from different planets…" Fox explained. "…So be ready for anything that comes our way," he said as he got his blaster out.

Everyone nodded.

Then Fox got a transmission from Peppy. "Listen up everyone. You all have to win this championship…For Ehren's clan and for General Pepper… You'll all have a lot of creatures from different planets to face… So, good luck to you all and I'll be watching you guys from the screen on Ehren's planet. Be careful Fox…everyone is counting on you.

Fox just groaned. "Peppy out!"

Miyu got up from her seat. "Well I'm ready to take on those creatures and send them to 'al place where they came from."

"I will do my best to help you Fox." Fay said. Falco gave Fox a playful punch on Fox's arm.

"All right Fox, you ready for this fight?" Falco asked. Fox turned to him. "Yeah."

Then the horns and drums started to play. The StarFox team went towards the big door and waited for the calling of what planet that they were from. Wolf appeared right next to Fox.

"Wolf!" Fox said in surprise tone.

"Well…fox, let's see if you can handle this championship without my help like when I saved you from the Aparoids." Wolf said. "For once to finally fight along side with you Krystal." Panther said walking up to her.

"Back off Panther…" Krystal said turning away to focus on Fox.

"We shall see who's the more better fighter in this championship." Narcissa said while smirking at Krystal. Krystal glared at Narcissa. Kestrel looked at Falco and then at Fox. "Let's see if Fox can survive this without fail." He said in a deep voice. "Well buddy…Fox will win and leave team Wolfen in the dust!" Falco said with a glare.

"We will never lose to the StarFox team never!" Kestrel shouted.

-0-

"We are here to see who's the best of the championship and become our winner of this years challenge!" The crowd cheers.

"We now shall call up the champions from different planets…"

"…From planet Titania…He's a lone Ace fighter that is here to compete in this championship to get the rightful place to be known all over Lylat! Meet Soban!"

The crowd cheers once more.

A fox comes out from the big doors and walked forward towards the center. Soban had silver fur, green eyes, had a Vertical scar on his left eye that was bionic, had a tattoo of a rose on his right side of his neck, and was wearing a different outfit that was his own style different from the StarFox team.

He pulled out his Gatling gun and flipped it around in his hand. " It's time to end this party." He said in a cool tone of voice while catching his gun and turns to the side facing the screen. Slippy was pretty amazed by Soban's performance.

Then a mysterious Wolf appears from out of the shadows and into the open. A female Husky follows behind the Wolf. The Wolf had Black and Red fur, Blue eyes and wearied a black cloak. His name was Rioichi and is age 19.

The female Husky had light black fur, had yellow eyes, wearied glasses, and had different markings on her outfit, and had a logo of her own. Her name was Marcella.

(I'm the Husky! ^-^-Absolhunter251)

"It seems that these two members are loners, but they will be in the championship." Falco then had a flashback of Rioichi.

"Man…He hasn't change one bit." Falco said looking at Rioichi on the screen.

"You know this guy?" Slippy asked.

"He and I use to be pals until he went missing one day and that's when I joined the StarFox team and met you Fox." Falco said while having his arms cross each other with a serious face.

"And from planet Venom…these guys are hired to take down the famous StarFox team…. Meet team StarWolf!" Said the alien leader. Wolf smirked. "Well, Fox. Let's see who can win this and get to the final round." he said and walked forward to the center and his team followed. "And for the final champion…. They came from the planet Krill and are here to save the Lylat System." The crowd cheered and some of them booed at Fox and his team. Fox then turned to the center and met up with the rest of the champions. Marcella Walked up to Fox and greeted him.

"Hi! I'm Marcella! It's really great to finally meet you Fox!"

"That's enough Marcella…" Rioichi said. She turns to him. "Sorry Rio! My mistake, I need to focus on fighting". She said in a blushing type of voice. Rioichi turned to the side to get serious. Fox walked up to Rioichi. "So, your lone pilot huh?" Fox said.

"And how do you know that?" Rioichi asked with a glare.

"I can just tell that you are." Soban walked up to meet the StarFox team.

"The famous Fox mcCloud, we finally meet at last." Soban said. Fox turned around and saw Soban.

"Do I know you?" Fox asked Soban. "I am Soban, You save us during one of your missions on Titania and I want to thank you for that…" he said. "Your welcome Soban." Fox said.

"But, at what cost?!"

"Huh?" Fox asked in confusion.

"You left my planet and still! Andross's forces still came and capture my team and killed them!" Soban said with a bit of anger. "Look, I'm sorry for your team Soban." Fox said.

"I will accept that from you fox." Soban said before walking towards the center.

"All of the champions must choose two members of their team and step forward!" The Alien leader said.

Slippy looked to the gates and saw the creatures they had to fight.

"You guys can count me out!" Slippy said with fright.

"Okay Slippy." Fox said. He turned to his teammates. "Okay! Falco, and Krystal come with me." Fox said.

"Together once again Fox." Krystal said pulling out her blaster.

"Umm…yeah, good luck." Fox said with bit of nervousness voice.

"All Champions, proceed to your stations."

Fox and his team walked towards a blue circle and felt the arena change. Wolf's team, Rioichi's team, and Soban all did the same and stepped onto their colored platforms.

-0-

The rest of the StarFox team stayed in a special room to watch the fight.

Different creatures from new planets came out of the doors and into the open for the other teams to face. The spider-Dinosaur-like creature stepped forward towards Fox's team and was carrying a spear and a few more other enemies came to its side.

Gort growled at the creature and was ready to aid Fox. Falco and Krystal got ready to fight the creature.

Meanwhile: Wolf, Narcissa, and Kestrel had to fight this big two-headed lizard that had four arms and legs.

Meanwhile: Rioichi and Marcella had to fight this alien like creature, wearing red armor and carried a huge lance.

Meanwhile: Soban had to fight this big Dragon- like bug that had about four heads.

"LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!" Shouted the leader.

The crowd cheers.

BOSS BATTLE 1: Fox's Team Vs. Kamarcuios

"Okay team! Falco, you take on the enemies on the left! Krystal, you take on the enemies on the right!" Fox ordered them. The Spider- Dino- like creature swung its huge claw towards Fox.

Fox jumped back and started to shoot the creature in the mouth with his blaster. Falco flipped under the crab- like creature and shot its under side. Krystal shot a few in the head.

"Fox! Look out!" Falco shouted from behind. Fox quickly turned his head and saw an Aparoid going to stab him. Fox rolled to the side and did a rapid fire on the Aparoid. The Aparoid collapsed onto the ground and blew up. "KAMARCUIOS WILL HAVE THE APAROID QUEEN' S REVENGE!" shouted Kamarcuios as he charged at Fox with full speed. Fox looked up and saw Kamarcuios coming in for a landing, on Fox with his sharp legs at the bottom of his body. Fox ran out of the way and tripped because of the huge landing that Kamarcuios made.

Kamarcuios got his spear ready to stab Fox on his back. Fox saw that his blaster was a bit far away from him and didn't have enough time to grab it. He turned around did a back roll to avoid the spear. Fox crouched and saw his blaster right near his leg. He quickly grabbed it and aimed for Kamarcuios's chest.

Then Kamarcuios quickly swallowed Fox up into his throat.

"Fox!" Both Falco and Krystal shouted seeing Fox get swallowed.

-0-

Everyone on the Ehren's planet Gasped seeing their only hope for their planet to be saved had gotten eaten. And the StarFox team all gasped as well seeing fox get eaten. "Fox!" Slippy shouted.

-0-

Both Falco and Krystal started to shoot their blaster with rapid fire at Kamarcuios.

Kamarcuios got his spear ready to impale the rest of Fox's members. But then he stopped in place and then his head was blown into pieces. Fox climbed out of Kamarcuios's body with his blaster smoking a bit.

"Fox!" Falco said with amazement. Then Gort screeched, Fox turned his head and then noticed that Kamarcuios wasn't truly dead.

A very long tube like thing came out from the neck area and out came a medium body with Kamarcuios's head and face. It was the second stage of Kamarcuios. The only thing was different about him, is that his eyes were pupiless, had four sets of sharp teeth sticking out of his skin on his mouth area, had two long spikes coming out of his back, had a very long mouth, snakes for hair and had two long arms with one claw at the end and his size was massive.

"Damnit! He wasn't fully destroyed!' Fox said with frustration.

"FOOLS! THE APAROIDS WILL HAVE THEIR REVENGE!" Kamarcuios shouted in a roaring type of voice.

Fox looked to his teammates and nodded. They all ran together in a team formation and started to blast around the sides of Kamarcuios. Fox got a hold of Kamarcuios's tail and got sent flying into the air. Falco saw Fox in the air and still continued to fire at Kamarcuios. Fox then seemed to be blazing. Kamarcuios looked up and saw Fox coming down at him with Rising Phoenix. Fox went into Kamarcuios's mouth and then came through his back and landed. The Battle ended and Fox and his team were back in the center.

-0-

The Krill clan cheered as they saw that Fox was alive.

-0-

"Hahaha! Fox is alive!" Slippy jumped with joy.

"I knew that Fox could do it!" Miyu said. Fox looked proud as he destroyed one of the hardest creatures of the Krill's time. Gort growled happily and moved its tentacles with joy. The ones of Gort's kind joined, as Krystal and Falco didn't get used it that much.

"You both did a great job." Fox said to his team. "Yeah, Fox. But next round comes up…don't get eaten!" Falco said giving Fox a playful punch. Fox smiled at Falco. "I'll keep that in mind Falco" Fox said as he walked towards Krystal and they both held hands.

"The winner of the first around! Fox mcCloud!' Shouted the leader. The rest of the champions looked on the screen and saw that Fox had won.

"Yay! Fox won!" Marcella shouted with happiness.

"Hm! He was real lucky, that the blaster save his life." Rioichi said with small smile on his face.

Marcella Got out her weapon and was ready for battle.

-0-

"Hmph! Fox was just lucky!" Wolf said with a glare.

-0-

"Good…Job Fox." Soban said while slowly pulling out his Gun.

**-End of chapter 9-**

**A/N: Yay! Fox won! I like the way, I did this fight. I also want to thank the characters that were owned by the authors to be in my story. Anyway the next chapter is coming up real soon okay! Note: Kamarcuios was apart of the Aparoids armies that I made up. He saw that The Aparoids were destroyed on their homeworld along with the Aparoid Queen. If you all never played the game of StarFox Assault, just go to wiki and find out more about Starfox Assault if you want to, or just go to the first chapter to find out what had happen right after Fox and his team Destroyed the homeworld of the Aparoids. (Not to mention, I imagine everyone in my story to be wearing the outfits they had in assault and the voices.) Well...that was a bit much, Anyway please leave a Review! ABSOL!AB!SOL!**


	10. Rioichi and Marcella

**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Lord Nalthren or gunman999, But Do own my character. I also don't own the music of the StarFox games series. Please enjoy this next chapter. Note: I will be using Boss theme 2 from StarFox Assault, if you want to listen to this song, then go to StarFox online and look for StarFox Assault/music and listen to the great track. Well enjoy this chapter and back to the story. **

**Chapter 10: Rioichi and Marcella**

The StarFox team watched the other team to see if they could make it to the next stage. Falco went into thought.

"_Rioichi better keep his guard up…who knows what will happen if he loses track…And That Marcella, better do her best."_ Falco said in his mind as he watched both Marcella and Rioichi go into battle against their opponent. Fox knew that they both will do fine.

-0-

Soban stood in the shadows as he watched Rioichi and Marcella go into the color that change into an arena. Marcella's hand was shaking a bit, until Rioichi wrapped his hand into hers. "Just focus…" He said to her and then unwrapped his hand. She nodded and pulled out her staff of "The Great Weapon of Venom" out. Marcella's weapon was very long and had a snake at the end of the staff with its sharp fangs sticking out. Rioichi got out his weapon and aimed it at the enemy that was approaching from the gate.

The huge gate opened, and out came this alien lizard that was like a human shaped, wearing a red suit of armor, had Dragon like claws, mixed with horse type of legs and carried a very huge blade/blaster, and was about 7.9. Inches tall. Marcella's mouth opened wide as she saw how huge this enemy was in her entire life. "Its huge!" She said. "It doesn't matter about its size! Just focus and fight it!" Rioichi said looking at her before turning to their enemy.

"You fleshy fools! I shall have my rain of blood today…" Said their enemy.

"Oh yeah!…" Rioichi shouted and gave their enemy the fight signal. "…You think you're so tough huh? Then prove it!" he said to their enemy.

" Show me YOUR RAGE!" roared the enemy.

BOSS BATTLE 2: Rioichi's Team Vs. Nightiocoss.

Nightiocoss charged towards them with his huge blade/blaster and threw it like a boomerang. Marcella did a back flip to avoid Nightiocoss's blade/blaster. Rioichi dashed forward while blasting his Blaster shotgun at Nightiocoss's chest. Nightiocoss got his blade back and was angry with Rioichi and charged at him. Rioichi got punched in the face as Nightiocoss then kicked Rioichi with his hind legs.

"Rioichi!" Marcella shouted and rushed to his rescue. She jumped into the air and did a graceful flip and made a stabbing attack with her staff onto Nightiocoss's back.

Rioichi got up and did a rapid fire of 5 shots from his blaster shotgun. The lasers went into the center of Nightiocoss's chest. Marcella jumped off his back and into the ground and saw Nightiocoss is chest plate blow off. Nightiocoss looked at his chest and then looked up at Marcella and Rioichi and growled. Marcella saw that Nightiocoss's chest had a swelling to it and was glowing red.

Rioichi knew that was his weak point and shot his round at Nightiocoss's chest.

Marcella ran straight for Nightiocoss's chest and stabbed him with her staff making blood drip off her blade.

Nightiocoss eyes turned white as he felt the staff go in deeper and then heard a gunshot sound and flew very silently towards the ground and rolled to his right side and tried to get up but made a choking gag sound before dying and laying there dead on the floor. Marcella was painting from working a bit to hard in stabbing Nightiocoss. Rioichi walked to her side and looked at Nightiocoss dead on the floor.

Then Marcella turned to Rioichi and kissed him on the cheek. Rioichi froze in place and just stood there stunned by the kiss.

Then the background faded and they were back at the main center of the championship. "The winner is Rioichi's team!" The crowd cheered. "They will go up to the next level of our championship." Said the Alien leader. The StarFox team watched the screen as they saw Rioichi and Marcella come out alive and safe.

Both Rioichi and Marcella came in the main room where Fox and his team waited.

"You guys were great out there." Fox said. Rioichi looked at Fox.

"You were not half bad yourself Fox, in the first round." Rioichi said. Rioichi turned his head to his left and saw Marcella there looking at her staff.

Then Falco came and did a playful bump with his shoulder on Rioichi. "I knew you…Like her Rioichi…." Falco said with a smirk. Rioichi blushed for a sec and then got serious and turned around to Falco with a mad look on his face.

"Shut your mouth Falco!" Rioichi shouted.

"Okay, chill out Rioichi…I was only kidding." Falco said to Rioichi.

"That's enough guys." Fox said coming in between them. "Rioichi, Falco! You two better get a along and cut that out with Rioichi liking Marcella…Understand?" Fox told them. Falco nodded. Rioichi just turned to the side with anger.

"So, Fox…What's coming up next in the Championship?" Fay

asked.

Fox looked up a the screen.

"Wolf's team is up, then Soban for this final round of this part of the championship Fay."

"Oh, okay Fox." she said to Fox.

Krystal looked up at the screen and knew that she and Narcissa will meet once again in the next part of the Championship.

**-End of chapter 10-**

**A/N: Well, that was interesting for me to experience. I think the next chapter will be fun to enjoy. Please leave a Review! ABSOL!AB!SOL! **


	11. Wolf's team

-1**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the series**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The StarFox team, Wolfen, Or Lord Nalthren and Gunman999 characters. I also DO NOT own the StarFox music at all. Well….Back to the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Team Wolfen**

Wolf saw that their turn was up. Wolf turned to his two members. "We will show that Team Wolfen is better than StarFox…" Wolf said.

"Indeed my love," Narcissa said.

"I will stop the enemy from moving Wolf." Kestrel said. The time had come for them to step into the battlefield.

-0-

"Let's see if Wolf can win this…" Falco said. Fox looked at Falco. "Wolf will win Falco…He can beat anything just to get to us…" Fox said.

"Those new members better ready for al' enemy they are going to be fightin!" Miyu said staring at the screen.

Marcella looked at the next coming up championship. "Hmm…a Flying championship is coming up next huh?" She said to herself. Soban was getting ready to fight his enemy next right after Wolf's team.

-0-

Wolf and his two members stepped into their color and the arena changed into a battlefield. The huge gate was in the center. Two alien-dog like creatures both pulled the huge cage open. A huge lizard appeared out of the door. The lizard had two heads, had four legs, two tails, and had two long arms with two dagger-like sticking out on its back. The creature was very massive and was hungry for live flesh.

Wolf glared at it. "This shouldn't be a problem!" Wolf snarled while pulling out his machine blaster, Narcissa got hers out, and Kestrel got out his two blasters. The creature roared and charged at them.

Wolf looked up and was a bit shocked by its size. "Get ready Team! It's time to send this creature back to the Stone Age!" Wolf said.

BOSS BATTLE 3: Wolf's Team vs. Garcanious

Wolf did a back flip and started to blast his Blaster at Garcanious. Garcanious roared and moved its second head after Wolf. Narcissa ran towards the side shooting her gun at the beast's side. Garcanious swung its very huge tail at Narcissa; she dodged out of the way before it made its way to the ground.

Wolf ran towards his enemy and ran up its leg and making the second head trip itself. Kestrel waited for the right time for him to attack Garcanious.

"YOU FLESHY FOOLS!!" Roared Garcanious. He uses his front legs to stomp Wolf and Narcissa down.

Kestrel jumped into the air and used his metal wings to fly over Garcanious.

"Eat this!" Kestrel said doing rapid fire on his two blasters. Garcanious tried to bite Kestrel, but that only sent him crashing into a pillar. Both Wolf and Narcissa got up and went around Garcanious shooting him in different sides.

"GGRRAAAHHH!" Shouted Garcanious as he was being shot in all different sides of his body. Wolf switched his machine blaster and put a sniper scoop on it.

"Good-bye!" Wolf said and blasted Garcanious in his mouth and eyes on one head.

"I CANNOT LOSE TO THESE FEINS!!" shouted Garcanious.

Garcanious swung his large tail making dust fly everywhere. Wolf and his team covered their eyes, as they couldn't see through the sandstorm.

Wolf howled and ran up Garcanious's head on the left and stuffed down a grenade bomb down his throat. Wolf jumped off his enemy and saw Garcanious's left head exploded into many pieces.

The second head fell to the ground with the rest of his body. Narcissa was proud of killing her enemy.

"Hmmm…. Something is not right team." Wolf said as he sense that Garcanious wasn't really dead.

Then the Garcanious rose up and screeched and roared as he was taking another form.

"I knew it! He wasn't fully destroyed!" Wolf growled.

Garcanious: I CANNOT BE DEFEAT!!! "GRRAAHHHHH!"

Garcanious started to transform into something even more ugly than before. Parts were breaking off him as he started to get a bit longer. His head went into himself and came out a second body, Had two huge bat-like wings, With a very long mouth. His head split open into two as a second mouth appeared, his arms became longer, and then his head finally came out of the two mouths and was complete.

"Get ready to DIE!!" Garcanious said in a demon like voice.

"Curses!" Wolf shouted seeing that Garcanious was something more.

-0-

"Whoa! That guy is huge!" Slippy said seeing Garcanious on screen.

"Just like Kamarcuios…" Fox said. "Yeah…And ugly." Falco said.

-0-

Wolf looked at his teammates. "Kestrel! Narcissa! Go to the sides of him!" Wolf ordered them. They both nodded and went to the side.

"You Fools…You can't hurt me!" Garcanious said. Wolf came in front of Garcanious and pulled out a plasma gun.

Narcissa got out her blaster and did a maximum power. Kestrel was ready to fire his two blasters with maximum power as well. "Now! Fire!" Wolf shouted. All three shots went into Garcanious's mouth and chest. Wolf shot his the most. Garcanious started to bleed green blood as he was being blasted to death. Finally wolf shot the final blast with his machine gun and shot it to the max. The blue flame went into the wound and made Garcanious roar in pain.

"GRRRAAHH!! How could I lose to flesh?!! AAAHHHH!" Garcanious shouted. He blow up from the inside and fell to the ground. Wolf saw that Garcanious was gone for good. Garcanious laid there dead on the floor. His mouth was wide open showing his sharp teeth. His eyes were dim.

The battle ended and Wolf and his team went out of the arena and into the center. The crowd cheers.

"Wolf and his team will make it to the next Championship!" Said the alien leader.

-0-

"I told you so Falco." Fox said to Falco.

"Okay…Maybe you were right Fox, I was wrong about Wolf." Falco said.

Wolf came in and smirked at Fox.

"Ha! There's your show Fox." Wolf said still smirking. "Wolf…I know that later on me and you are going to be in the finals fighting against each other." Fox said with a serious look on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind Fox, we should see who's more of a better fighter out of the two of us." Wolf said with a sneer. Leon and Panther waited for Wolf in the other room.

"Ohh…This going to horrible!" Slippy said reading the next championship. "What?" Falco asked.

"We are going to have to ride our Arwings." Slippy said. Fox was a bit annoyed by the way Slippy was acting.

"Dang it! Slippy! Be more convened about this!" Fox said in anger.

"Okay Fox." Slippy said. Fox sighed.

**-End of chapter 11-**

**A/N: Wow! That was very interesting! I hope that the next one is going to be liked I planned! Well…Please leave a review! ABSOL!AB!SOL! **


	12. Soban the lone pilot

-1**STARFOX: The new Adventures of StarFox the series**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters that are owned by Gunman999 and Lord Nalthren, but do own my character. I also DO NOT own the StarFox characters or the music. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Soban the lone pilot**

**-**0-

"Sorry Fox…" Slippy said. Fox looked at Slippy then at Krystal.

"It's okay Slippy…I was being to focused by the next coming up Championship." Fox said. Slippy then smiled and contacted Peppy. Krystal looked to where she saw Soban, but he wasn't there inside the room.

"Let's just hope that no one gets killed in this Championship, Ehren is counting on us, team." Fox said while he was walking to side to side looking at his team.

Then Peppy appeared on Fox's communicator.

"Fox. I've been studying on what Ehren told us about the enemy…"

"Anything Peppy?" Fox asked.

"Yes…It seems that there is away to stop the Enemy, You have to use on what you learn during your past fights within the Championship." Peppy explained. "Also…Fox, I sense that once we defeat our enemy…it ain't over yet."

Fox sighed. "Yeah…just like the attack on the Aparoids Homeworld."

"Well, good luck Fox, everyone's counting on you."

"Understood." Fox said with a nod.

"Peppy Out!"

Fox turned off his commutation device and turned towards the screen where Soban came through the entrance of the arena.

-0-

Soban looked at the enemy and glared. "Fox, better be ready to meet his match once I'm done with this." Soban said while pulling out his Gatling gun and stepped forward to the yellow platform. The bright light covered him as he went into a huge arena.

The Gates opened and something came down from the sky tower.

The creature was a huge Dragon-like bug. The Dragon had about four long heads, two long arms with claws at the end, with scorpion like tail, and had about 6 pairs of wings.

(In that case StarFox Assault, first battle with the moth like Aparoid. -Absolhunter251.)

Soban glared at his massive enemy and got ready to battle this creature. The creature let out a screechy type of roar that can hurt anybodies ears. The roar echoed through the windy battlefield. "Come and get some you space demon!" Soban growled, as he got ready to fire his weapon. The Dragon glared and flew off its rock and went towards its enemy.

BOSS BATTLE 4: Soban vs. Gardyosios

Gardyosios flew towards Soban with its four heads. Soban saw the ugly heads coming at full speed towards him. He glared and jumped to avoid the dragon's attack. Gardyosios raised its four heads and shook off the dust from the rock that it broke, and turned its heads to find Soban. Soban was hanging off the edge of the rocky platform and quickly pulled himself back up. He looked up and saw Gardyosios ready for another strike.

Soban pulled out Sensor Grenades out from his pocket and slowly placed them on the ground.

The middle head went after Soban and tried to bite him, but it got hit by the trap that Soban made for it. Then the other two heads went for a double attack towards their enemy. Soban jumped on one of their heads and held on real tight.

The second head turned its eyes to the other head and saw Soban hanging on. The Second head charged a beam of a red light and shot a laser type breath at the third head that Soban was on. Soban quickly jumped towards the middle head, as the one that he was standing on got blown off.

"That's it! All I have to do is, make the heads destroy each other!" Soban said to himself. The Four head looked confused and then got its head blown off. The second and the first were only ones left while the other two were destroyed.

Soban did his Gatling gun to max and shot it full blast. The second head was bleeding to death from the blast. Soban did his Gatling gun to max once again and shot at the wound. The Second head roared and died. The Middle head charged up a blue laser and shot it at Soban. Gardyosios was angry that it had summoned meters from the sky. Soban ran behind a boulder and waited for the right time to fire again. Soban made his move and did a rapid fire on Gardyosios.

Gardyosios charged up its beam to maximum power, while Soban got out a net type gun that shot out three balls of a net that wrapped around Gardyosios mouth. Gardyosios couldn't release its fire and blew up from the inside.

Soban landed on the ground as Gardyosios fell right behind him. Then all of a sudden the wings became separated from the Dragon part, and grew its own body.

Soban turned around and saw that the battle wasn't over yet.

The alien like-bug had all ready had taken full form.

-0-

Fox was surprised by the bug appearance. "No! an Aparoid?!" Fox shouted.

"This looks bad! Looks like the first one we had taken out fox!" Slippy said looking on what was on screen.

"I know! The Aparoids are suppose to be dead." Falco said.

-0-

Soban had never seen that coming. He glanced up at the Alien-bug that looked like an Aparoid. He blasted his Gatling gun a few times at the wings. The Bug Flinched by getting shot in the wings. Soban jumped into the air and shot a flame of fire and shot the Bug down. The Bug alien fell to the ground and fell apart.

The Battle had ended and Soban came out of his platform. The crowd cheers.

"Soban has won this round! And the rest of the champions will go on to the next part of the Championship!" Said the Leader Alien.

-0-

Soban walked to the room where Fox's team was.

"Good job, Soban." Fox said. Soban smiled.

"Same goes to all of us." Soban said.

"Alright team! Were going on to the next part of the Championship!" Fox said. Everyone nodded and got ready for the next part of the championship.

Marcella looked to Rioichi. "Well…I hope we do okay in the next match Rio." she asked Rioichi.

"I know we all will do fine." Rioichi said.

**-End of chapter 12-**

**A/N: Wow! On to the next part of the Championship, with Arwings. Please leave a review! ABSOL!AB!SOL! **


End file.
